Sometimes You Can Never Stop
by Mariah918
Summary: Adaris, a night elf druid suffers for 17 years over the death of a human he loved. He is then called back to Stormwind and eventually Northrend to only meet the human's daughter. Love, hatred, and adventure are put together in this well thought up tale.
1. The Funeral

Adaris stood far away from the crowd of people. Everyone was wearing black and stood almost in lines as they watched the casket being carried down to the open grave. He stared at the casket as a priest announced a few words. Adaris couldn't quite make out those words but then again he wasn't listening. He looked over and saw the small gravestone before his eyes. He still couldn't believe it.

Anna Amberfrost was only 32 years old when she passed away. Adaris knew she would die way before him but he never expected her life to end so early. Sometimes, Adaris tried to pretend that she was alive but he still had the image of her pale face, dead, with no life in her eyes, shut, never to open again. The casket was slowly lowered into the grave and everyone looked down in pure sadness. Soon enough the grave was buried and everyone started disperse slowly. Adaris still stood in his place like a relaxed and tranquil tree.

"Elwynn Forest has never looked so green," a small and high voice whispered. Adaris slowly looked down and saw a gnome with a black hood and robes.

"Relia?" Adaris said in surprise. Relia looked up.

"Hello Adaris," Relia whispered making a soft smile.

"Are… aren't you angry with me?" Adaris asked still surprised.

"No Adaris, I support you to the fullest just like I do to Fredrick." Relia answered. Adaris still looked down at her with a surprised expression.

"Look, I want to help both of you the best I can, I just couldn't show it. Do you understand?" Relia asked.

"Yes… I guess I do understand," Adaris slowly looked up toward the newly buried grave.

"Fredrick is just as devastated as you," Relia said.

"I wouldn't be surprised if he was even more devastated than me Relia, his wife cheated around him to love me, but he still forgave her but was heart broken and then he sees his wife dead in the snow from the Scourge attack. I should've stopped loving her as soon as they were engaged. Fredrick will never stop hating me now and I deserve it." Adaris said softly as a tear fell from his cheek.

"You can never stop loving someone even if you try to stop." Relia whispered. Adaris carefully tried to clear his thoughts and wipe off his tears.

"Where will you be?" Adaris asked.

"I'm thinking about opening up a herbalism and alchemy shop in Stormwind, I'm going to have Samson, my trusty void walker to help as well, I think he would make a great employee." Relia said looking up at his face.

"I'll also be helping Fredrick with the children," Relia added. Adaris then remembered Anna and Fredrick's two daughters Mallory and Melanie. Mallory was only two while Melanie was less than a year old. He knew it would be hard for them without their mother.

"How are they since the invasion?" Adaris asked.

"Oh they're doing fine, I suggest you don't try to go near them though or Fredrick is not going to be too happy."

"Yes, I understand,"

"Relia!" a man yelled in the distance. Adaris slowly looked up to see Fredrick Amberfrost in his priestly robes carefully examining them. The majority of the people were gone already. Relia quickly handed Adaris an envelope before she spoke again.

"I'm coming Fredrick!" Relia yelled back. She didn't even say goodbye but looked back as she was halfway between them. Fredrick glared angrily at Adaris with his amber brown eyes as the two walked away. He then looked at the grave again. No one was there any longer and the grave just stood there, grey and cold in the green, lush forest. Wind was shaking the trees, Adaris could hear the leaves blowing through the wind as he began to slowly advance to the grave. The wind got even more intense as he was in front Anna's grave. Adaris ripped the envelope open and started to read the letter that was ripping in the wind in his hands.

_Adaris,_

_Everything is going great! I am currently recovering from delivering my second child. It is another girl! Fredrick wished for a boy but he still loves her to pieces. We named her Melanie and she's beautiful. She has blue eyes just like me! Anyways, how is everything with you? How's the Storm Peaks? Fredrick is currently helping out the Wrymrest Accord. When I recover I'll be along Fredrick's side. I just want to let you know that I miss you terribly. I wish it was just the three of us like it was before. Remember Adaris… I will always love you, no matter what happens._

_Love,_

_Anna_

He folded up the letter before it flew out of his hands and looked down at the grave

_Archmage Anna Amberfrost_

_Daughter, Mother, Wife, Hero of the Alliance_

and that was when the rain fell down as Adaris started to cry.


	2. A Surprise Visitor

_Seventeen years later…_

After the death of Anna Amberfrost, Adaris lived in Teldrassil to avoid talking to anyone. He lived in the forest in a cabin just outside of Darnassus. His plan though, somewhat backfired when he needed to go into the city. All of the other night elves were curious about him and asked about his adventures or if he was going back to Northrend again. Everyone wondered why Adaris was in Darnassus. Some just wanted to talk to him or some were just children wanting autographs from him. Sometimes it would be someone who wanted to introduce him to a young woman.

Either way, he didn't like the attention but sometimes he just had to go into Darnassus. One day he was about to leave the city after a long hour in it. He was tired and wanted to creep back into his bed until a little human girl came up from behind him. He had not seen a human child in seventeen years!

"Hello Mr. Druid, I have never seen a druid before or let alone a night elf until today! What is it like being a druid? Can you please tell me about it pleeeeeasssse!" Adaris was still shocked by the child's prescence.

"Emily! What did I tell you about talking to strangers?" a man yelled in the distance. Adaris looked straight ahead and saw a blonde haired man, probably in his mid twenties wearing scarlet robes running up to the child. The human man seemed oddly familiar to Adaris.

"But Uncle Demetri! It's a druid!" the child protested. Demetri looked up at Adaris and slowly started to form a smile.

"You're right Emi, and he's a mighty fine druid too, you don't see many of those around." Demetri said, now grinning.

Adaris thought for a moment.

"Demetri? Anna's apprentice?" Adaris asked.

"Wait a minute now I'm confused." Emily said in a naiive tone of voice. Demetri ignored his niece.

"Yep I grew up and finished my apprenticeship in Dalaran." Demetri explained.

"I was a squirt like Emi last time I saw you!" Demetri added, starting to laugh hysterically.

"Hey!" Emily pouted. Demetri patted her on the head and smiled at her.

"So, what are you doing here in Darnassus?" Adaris asked.

"I actually came here to look for you! I haven't seen you in forever and I want to tell you all the good news!" Demetri said, now half smiling. Adaris looked around in nervousness.

"Okay come with me, we'll go down a few alleys to avoid people.." Adaris said.

"Um.. Okay." Demetri said with a light laugh, he took his niece's hand and followed Adaris down alleys and eventually out of Darnassus. They all followed Adaris to his small cabin in the middle of the woods. The young Emily looked on in amazement as she took in all of the beauty and nature of the world tree. As Demetri and Adaris were going inside she still stood outside and stared up at the old, giant trees.

"Emi come on!" Demetri commanded. Emily now looked at her uncle.

"Oh, sorry uncle, coming!" Emily said as she skipped in her uncles path into the house. Emily quickly copied her uncle as Demetri sat in one of the two small wooden chairs.

"Well can I get you anything? I don't really have much.." Adaris admitted.

"Nah, we're fine," Demetri said. Adaris slowly sat down on his bed.

"So.. um.. what's the news?" Adaris asked, now looking at Demetri.

"I'm getting married!" Demetri said with an excited expression. Adaris was now burning with curiosity.

"To who?" Adaris asked.

"Mallory.. Mallory Amberfrost!" Demetri couldn't bare but grin after mentioning her name. He was surprised yet understanding.

"Congratulations!" Adaris said now smiling. This was a very rare occasion.

"Thank you! And.. I want you to come." Demetri announced. Adaris wanted to come but he knew what Relia said that day at the funeral.

"I would love to but Demetri I.." Demetri interrupted him.

"Adaris, I asked for permission from my future father in-law, you can come." Demetri said, now relaxed and calmed down.

"Oh… well I guess I will then." Adaris said without truly thinking about it which was out of character for him. Demetri came up from his chair and gave him a firm hug. Adaris smiled a bit.

"Thank you!" Demetri exclaimed. Adaris was thinking hard as Demetri continued to talk. All he got was that it was in two weeks in an area near Goldshire. Eventually Demetri and Emily left back for Stormwind and Adaris was alone, still deep in thought. It had been seventeen years since he had been in Stormwind and the human lands and didn't know he was going to survive, but he had to come back at some point, he couldn't just avoid it forever.


End file.
